


Please Treat Me Kindly

by VanessaNightray



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, i also have a hole in my sock lol, i have a stuffy nose and i need to finish my hw but im just doing this gj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaNightray/pseuds/VanessaNightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Makoto is a new physical therapist, and Sousuke's his patient. They meet for the first time.<br/> </p><p>[Thank you very much Juuchan (on facebook) for this AU idea!! :D]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Treat Me Kindly

Sousuke walks into the clinic in some what of a mood. He pretty much goes almost every day for psychical therapy. Just recently, he had just been called up that his therapist had been changed, so he should come as soon as possible to meet his new one and hopefully get the therapist used to and familiar of his condition.

The lady on the phone had mentioned he was a young one, bright and handsome and quite good at his job, despite being the newest therapist in the area. He also got to hear a brief moment of his voice- a lot higher than his- he was a little annoying (of himself) on how ridiculously kind he thought he sounded, and the way it soothed him. He had this light and gentle touch in his voice; the way he breathed out,  _'Yamazaki-kun'_ gave him slight shivers from his head to his toes. 'Maybe it was just the phone' he had decided.

He taps his fingers impatiently on his legs and hums an off key tune as he waits for his therapist to shows up. He's trying to relax with a song he knows and likes, but it just doesn't seem to come out right and it's pissing him off even more. Looking at the clock across the room, the man he is supposed to be meeting more than fifteen minutes ago isn't here.

He watches as other people sweep by, training by themselves or with another doctor.

"Maybe I should start by myself.." he quietly grumbling to himself, eyes downcast. He's just wasting time here, standing and doing nothing, after all. Watching other people as they trained makes Sousuke anxious.

"Ah! Sorry I'm late!" A familiar voice flows through Sousuke's ear and out the other, as an clumsy olive-haired man stumbles through the door, trying to regain balance.

He positions himself more straight, and smooths out his clothes. Looking around, he notices Sousuke, squinting momentarily before recognizing his face. "Yamazaki-kun.. right?" he asks nervously, walking towards him with curious eyes. 

 _Oh. Holy shit, he's fucking adorable._ He's taller than most people would be, even close to his own height. The voice on the phone did and did not match this man; his biceps were not much smaller than his own. His shoulders and back were broad, too. Despite this, he has a gentle feeling to his appearance with his slanted green eyes and calming smile that never seems to leave his face; it corresponds well to his voice; not to mention it sounded way better in real life than over the phone. It's hard to take his eyes off him, but Sousuke can tell he's not the only one who thinks he has a large presence in the room.

"Yamazaki? Yamazaki-kun?" 

He shivers.  _That tone of voice again._ "Oh. Um.." he trails off.  _Fuck._ He forgot his name. The only thing he could recall from their previous conversation was his new therapist's angelic voice. His eyes guide him to the name plate attached to his shirt. "Right. Uh. Tachibana...?"  _Shit._ He got lost in the moment and mentioned his name only because he had said his. It wasn't even necessary. 

"Oh," he waves his hands in front of him, lightly chuckling. "just Tachibana is fine." 

He clears his throat, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Right." he coughs. "Tachibana." 

Makoto's smile only continues to grow deeper. "Nice to meet you, Yamazaki-kun."

"Y-yeah. Same." he shrugs, as if he doesn't care.

Makoto is a bit dejected with the reply Sousuke had blown off, but in reality, he's just trying to figure out why his heart had skipped a beat then. 

"Well," he breaks eye contact with Sousuke and turns around, gesturing for him to follow, which Sousuke does. "I need to look at your shoulder first, so please come with me."

He covers his mouth, hiding his excited breathing as Makoto leads him to a more private room to do a more thorough examination of his injury. But Sousuke's not thinking about that right now- but of the conclusion that he has fallen in love with Tachibana.

* * *

He didn't find it hard to confess. 

Maybe it was the way Makoto smiled at him innocently or the way his voice laced with gentleness soothed its way into his heart; but when he starts touching and feeling up, tracing up and down his back and shoulder- without anyone saying a word-he just blurts it out unconsciously:

"I think I like you."

"Eh?" Makoto's startled, and his hands immediately stops and rests against Sousuke's warm back.

Sousuke takes a deep breath before turning to face him. Makoto's hand brushes soflty against his shoulder and chest when he turns, and he pulls it away quickly before his face could get any more red than Sousuke's. "I think I like you." he repeats. "I know it's a bit weird," he averts his longing gaze and continues, "but I think you're really cute. And. Uh. Adorable." he stops before adding, "Do you. Er. Like me?" Sousuke almost hits himself. He can't help but stutter every time he spoke; he's never been this nervous about talking to another person before.

"Uwah.." Makoto lets out a strange cry. 

Sousuke tilts his head, looking at the new therapist continuously blushing harder. He hides his face, and Sousuke finds it incredibly cute. "I'm not sure if you're accepting me, but, can I kiss you?"  _Oh god damn this is going to be so awkward if he says no._

Makoto doesn't lower his hands. "Are you asking me to go out with you?" he asks weakly. 

Sousuke hasn't really thought about the going out part, but he sees that it did make sense. "Yeah." he confirms. 

He's not sure if he saw properly, but he thinks Makoto had slightly lowered his hands and nodded slowly. He's not sure, but it makes him eager and want him even more. Grabbing Makoto's wrist, he lowers it completely before pushing on for a kiss. They press their lips together for a good solid ten seconds; Makoto accepts willingly, and kisses back, too. Sousuke wants to do more exploring, but he's afraid of tainting such a pure innocent soul with even more dirty action. So he pulls away slowly, but his mind and heart continued to ache hungrily for more.

After this, Sousuke feels much more confident and comfortable around the smaller man. Makoto, on the other hand, he's more red than ever. Never had he expected such an action from the man he had just met less than ten minutes ago.

But he doesn't mind; neither does the other.

Not at all.

"Tachibana.. thank you." he smiles. 

Makoto's a little confused about Sousuke's words, but he accepts it nonetheless. Clenching his chest, he realizes this is the first time he's seen Sousuke smile. He desperately wants to say something back, but he's not quite sure what.

 

Still dazed by the kiss, he manages to say to the dark haired man who he has as well come to like in a mere several minutes:

"Please treat me kindly, Yamazaki-kun." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ..and then Makoto and Sousuke continue their therapy session awkwardly huehuehue
> 
> First time writing for their pairing waowww *^* I hope it was okay. I've read a whole bunch of fics of them but I never could bring myself to write a fanfic. 
> 
> i quickly rushed this because I wanted it finished before the next episode comes out speakin of next episode i am very afraid of watching it lol. no more feels pls. also wishing for a soumako interaction!! Q.Q
> 
> thanks for reading, as well as Juuchan who came up with the au. (but it got a little strayed from what you commented sorry) :)). constructive criticism or w/e is always appreciated ^^


End file.
